


Fenris - Smirk

by TheBearMuse



Series: Willow Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Hawke comforts Fenris after he awakens from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris - Smirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fashionmodelbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmodelbucky/gifts).



> Part of my two word prompt series of drabbles. Prompted by NaViaLernoVictoria.

Fenris awoke with a start, blinking in the darkness. Something was wrong. As he reached around blindly to figure out where he was, he realized his lyrium markings were glowing. _Another nightmare, no doubt_ , he thought bitterly. At least he didn't remember this one.

He frowned as his eyes adjusted. This was not his bed. Or his mansion. Which meant... Fenris looked to his left, where Willow slept on, apparently undisturbed by his thrashing. He was still not used to this arrangement.

Fenris had declined Hawke's offers to move in with her, even after Danarius was dead and he had no reason to fear his past harming her. He could not say why. She had forgiven him for what had happened three years ago and did not care that he was a former slave. There was no reason for him not to stay by her side at all hours. Perhaps this was why he found himself staying with her through the night more often than not. And yet, there was still a line he could not bring himself to cross.

A soft moan came from Willow's side of the bed. She sat up and brushed her matted hair from her eyes. "Fenris?" she squinted groggily. "What's wrong?"

"I...." What could he even tell her? "Nothing. Just a bad dream. One which I can't even remember," he added quickly at her concerned look.

Fenris flinched involuntarily as she wrapped her arms around him, her hands warm on his bare skin. "You don't need to worry, Fenris. I'm here."

Of course she was. He knew that she was and always had been. It was he who had left her after their first night together. It was Willow who understood why he had gone and who had given him three years to pull himself together. She had always been so patient with him, even as he raged against the evils of mages, quietly proving herself as the exception to all that he had seen.

Perhaps he was....overthinking things.

Fenris rested his cheek against Willow's head. "I know, Hawke." She pressed closer against him as he kissed the top of her head. "And I will always remain at your side."

"Oh, only at my side?" she turned and pouted at him in feigned disappointment. "That certainly limits our options, doesn't it?"

Fenris couldn't help but smirk. "I can be flexible," he told her as he rolled her onto her back.

"Now that I already knew," Willow grinned back. A short burst of white sparks left her fingers and Fenris fell back off of her with a cry of pain.

"You could have just asked, you know," he complained as he massaged his wrists. She never did it hard enough to burn him, but it still hurt.

Hawke grinned as she climbed on top of him, casting a healing spell on the places she'd shocked him. "This way was more fun!"

"I should have known never to have trusted a mage," Fenris growled playfully as she kissed him.

She was ready for him. He knew she would be. She always was, just as he always was for her. Willow cast a healing aura on them for protection as his markings glowed brighter and grew hot. She had done that the first time and every time since. The aura soothed more than just the burning of the lyrium; it eased his heart and soul. He pulled Hawke closer to him, earning a soft gasp in his ear.

It was not long before they slumped against each other, completely spent. Willow curled up against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Fenris nuzzled her softly as his markings cooled. He could not remember ever feeling this peaceful, before or after the lyrium had been seared into his flesh. He was where he belonged, at Hawke's side. Fenris gazed down and saw that she was already drifting back to sleep. He would have to wait until tomorrow to tell her that he would stay with her. For good this time. "I remain at your side, Hawke," he murmured softly. "Forever and always."


End file.
